Inevitable
by TheVampireParade
Summary: Skye POV. I wasn't just doing this just because she was immune to my charm. I was doing this because of the need, the need to have everything that wasn't mine. And if Claire wasn't going to give me her heart willingly, than i would have to steal it. MxSxC
1. Chapter 1

_**Inevitable**_

**Summary:** This wasn't the simple act of the 'cool' guy going for the girl who plays hard to get. This was the need, the need to have everything that wasn't mine and if Claire wouldn't give me her heart willingly, then I would do what thieves do best. I would steal it, no matter the cost. MuffyxSkyexClaire

**A/N (aka the rant :P**): Skye is sadistic. Skye is cruel. Skye is manipulative. So crazy fan girls, .it. If you can't fathom your beloved Skye being anything less than perfect than do not read this story because he will not be the incarnation of Edward Cullen in the form of a sexy, silver haired thief. He will be a scheming thief. You have been warned. ^_^ Enjoy

~~Rated T for language and sexual references etc. Nothing to citrusy I assure you. ~~

**

_**Skye POV **_

_I will be gracing your Villa with my presence at midnight so make the most of that amazing painting; I can't guarantee that it will be there when you wake up. _

_Phantom Skye_

The wind slithered straight through my skin, snaking its way along my arms and encompassing me in its icy splendour. I grappled my cloak roughly and wrenched it tighter around my goose bump infested body, fighting the losing battle against the tremors that were running a riot through my veins. I glowered at the ominous sky; thick curtains of sinister clouds were concealing the night's beauty. I cursed silently; I was one pick up line short. Not that I needed any. Luscious silver locks gracing my face, hypnotic green eyes and ethereal skin, the pinnacle of utter sexiness in my conquests eyes. I flitted through the snow encrusted Valley; searching. Ghostlike I darted through the trees, the leaves quivering slightly as I brushed past them, ignoring the snowy debris that was clinging to my cloak. I would not let anything deter me from the utterly glorious moment awaiting me. Anticipation hung heavy, clasping me tightly in its embrace. Weeks of aimless meandering around the Valley, months of excruciatingly tedious planning had prepared me for this night. Every security system cracked to perfection, every night time schedule or habit embedded in my brain for eternity. Jeff's painting was_ mine*. _I remember that fateful night all too clearly, where my curiosity was piqued almost unbearably…

_Lumina, cheeks like rose petals and eyes sparkling had warned me to use the back passage way to avoid detection and I had fully intended to follow her advice until Romana chose at the very moment that I was sneaking past her lounge room, darting past the slight crack in the door, to mutter three fatal words. _

"_It's extremely valuable" It was against the laws of gravity for me to be able to pull away now, priceless treasures was the air to my lungs and every breath that flowed through me was dedicating to plotting there obtainment. She had me under her spell, and entranced I pressed my back against the wall and listened. Years of experience had fine tuned my ears, and even though the crack was only tiny I was able to hear Romana's words."It was actually from an old lover of mine, back in my youth, as hard as it for you to believe! He was such a charmer, and he had an incredible lot of money…" She chuckled slightly, her voice flippant as if the painting was nothing, and to her, whose house was laden with treasures of such value, it probably wasn't. _

"_Well it certainly is exquisite if you ask me" The stranger had a soft, drawling voice laced with a slight French accent "But please I beg you, do tell me who painted this masterpiece?" Romana giggled to herself, clearly in on some private joke. _

"_Well you know Karen?" Romana's words were clipped in disapproval but she continued ignoring the strangers muttering of words that sounded strangely like 'alcoholic… whore…' "As it turns out it was one of her ancestors, something along the lines of her great, great Grandfather" I tuned out there meaningless gossip about how "Utterly unbelievable" it was that someone as "Unstable" as Karen could possibly have an ancestor capable of producing such a "Magnificent" piece of art. All that mattered to me was how much I needed that painting, not whose great uncle or cousin or whatever had painted it. Once it was clear that the conversation was not going to steer back onto the painting, I silently crept out of the Mansion avoiding detection with one, single thought in my head. _

_I would not rest, eat or sleep until that painting had fallen into my possession. _

As I discovered under rather unfortunate circumstances that it wouldn't be nearly as easy to steal the painting as I had anticipated and from then on I dedicated every waking moment to studying the blue prints I so cleverly 'convinced' Lumina to give to me. And now finally, tonight I was prepared, everything was perfect.

It was the first splatter of rain that collided with my shoulder however, that alerted me to how the stars had misled me. Clearly fate had something else in store for me. Sure enough, one droplet rapidly multiplied until the rain was lashing against me with such a force that it was almost painful. My natural agility came into play as I began to sprint swiftly across the snow ridden fields towards the excavation sight, the closest form of shelter. I fled silently up the hill, squinting to try and identify the mines through the haze of rainfall. Due to my desperation to get out of the rain I had been oblivious to the disappointment that had spread like a sickness through me and contaminated the anticipation I had been feeling from moments before. It wasn't until I had reached the entry of the sight, panting, that the truth really sunk in. I had failed, again. Jeff's masterpiece would not come into my possession tonight. I subconsciously wandered inside, my mind commanding my legs to get out of the rain without my consent, but I wasn't complaining. After I was undercover I just stood there…pretty bloody jacked off. What had gone wrong? The stars had spoken success. It wasn't just a coincidence that I just happened to hear Romana speaking of the paintings value…it had been destiny…What on earth had gone wrong?

"You!" Out of nowhere a female's voice shattered my dejected reverie. My womanizing tendencies kicked in instantly and in a spilt second my slumped, depressed stance transformed into my usual confident composure. I planted an irresistible grin onto my face and began to step towards the mysterious girl.

"Pray tell me; who might you be?" I asked, my voice caressing the air. She was still just a silhouette but her prominent curves looked slightly promising. Perhaps coming here wouldn't be a complete nuisance.

"I don't think my _name, _is the most pressing question to be frank" She finally stepped into the dim light and now the mystique had been lifted she wasn't nearly as appealing. She was pretty, I suppose, her chest was modest but it possessed none of Muffy's voluptuousness. Her hair, although a coveted blond colour was wispy and littered with spilt ends and her skin was pale…almost sickly. Her lips were chapped and a tad to large for her taut cheekbones. Her eyes however, were like magnets to mine and I couldn't wrench my own away. They were a piercing cerulean colour, the type you expected to see on a fashion magazine airbrushed to perfection. But their startling beauty intimidated me every so slightly, it was almost like I felt _threatened _by them, as if there beauty challenged my own, which was utterly preposterous. The silence stretched out between us as I gazed into her now expectant azure eyes and with a flicker of embarrassment I realized I had been reduced to the likes of a mute dog, I cursed this girl, how dare she humiliate me so!

"Oh and what could possibly could be more important than finding out the name of someone as gorgeous as you?" I continued to stare into her sparkling orbs waiting for the inevitable blush that would spread across her pale complexion. But instead she snorted in disbelief, as if she knew that the words I had just spoken had been downright lies.

"Well for a start, who the heck are _you, _why on earth are you in the excavation site, you don't even have a hoe for crying out loud!" I resisted the urge to snigger; oh I have had lots of hoes but clearly not in the tool sense…

"Well beautiful, I am Phantom Skye, prince of the stars and it seems that fate has bought me here" I gestured casually around the site "To pluck your heart straight from your chest" My voice had gone into third gear seductive mode but her lips unbelievably remained set in a tight line.

"Not likely,_ Phantom Skye" _Clearly she was some alien or something of the sorts. No normal girl would be able to resist that level of charm. And no girl would _ever_ consider saying my name the way she just did, in such a patronizing, mocking tone. Two could play at her infuriating game, so instead of dignifying her rejection with a response I chuckled merrily to myself. She gave me one fleeting look of disgust before turning on her heel to leave. Two failures in one night, this was getting ridiculous; fate sure has it in for me tonight.

"Hehe, I think you'll find that the rain will make leaving rather...difficult" There was an underlying tone of challenge in my flirtatious tone.

"I think I'll take the risk" Disbelief ran through me like an electric shock as she began wandering dangerously close to the exit.

"You think I'm going to allow such a beautiful maiden as yourself, to plunge into that deadly storm?" Lies once again, I honestly didn't give two hoots whether she survived or not but the thought of failing again made me cringe.

"I have never needed permission for anybody, especially cocky bastards like you, to do what I please and I don't intend to start now" _Meow_, wasn't she the feisty one_?_ That simply wouldn't do, if I wasn't able to steal Jeff's painting than surely stealing this girls heart was the least I could do.

"Please, darling, please don't go" I crooned softly, stepping quietly towards her "Beauty as astounding as yours is so rare, especially in places as secluded as here" I watched with glee as she faltered for a second. Slowly and deliberately she turned to glare at me, her eyes shooting daggers into mine.

"Cut the crap, ok? Seriously, I'm leaving whether you like it or not!" Her voice ricocheted around the cave before she whirled around in a flurry of golden locks and departed.

Now that my feisty new 'friend' had left I was able to fully assess the wholly annoying situation I had been placed in. For the first time in my lifetime someone has been immune to my charm, she should have been literally swooning by now… what a baffling puzzle she was. I slumped down against the wall, immersing myself in the difficult challenge of deciphering the girl. Just as I began trying to decode there was a clattering of feet and out of nowhere she was back. She really was a mystery, but I didn't let my confusion taint my mask of perfection.

"Bloody hell, it's like standing under a freaking waterfall out there!" No shit Sherlock...Glancing up I noticed how much of a mess she really was. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face and along her neck and unfortunately for her she had opted for a white top that was now completely drenched...But however unfortunate it was for her, It didn't bother me in the slightest in fact it was quite the contrary, the view was rather nice from where I was sitting.

"I figured you would be back, I have an uncanny ability to attract beautiful maidens" I let a smirk play on my lips. Noticing where my eyes had been lingering, she crossed her arms across her chest, muttering _pervert _under her breath. Before I knew what I was doing, I was shrugging of my jacket and holding it out to her, half of me hoping she would decline and call me a jackass again. "Couldn't have a pretty maiden like you catching a cold now, could we?" Her face softened for an instant as she took the jacket out of my hands, I even saw the hint of a smile on her lips.

"I guess not" For the first time this evening her voice had traces of friendliness in it. She pulled my jacket around herself, sinking into her newfound warmth.

"Will you tell me your name now?" The hesitation was loud and clear in her reproachful eyes "Oh, I didn't realize you liked my pet names, your name can still be beautiful even after I know your real name if that's what your worried about" I teased lightly, knowing full well that her reasons for not telling me her name were not because she liked being referred to as "beautiful".

"It's Claire" She whispered softly, as if afraid someone else may here. Her eyes were distant now; the brief warmth had solidified back into ice.

"_Claire" _I murmured, I said her name in a manner that would be similar to the way a priest would sound when he spoke of his God, it was a manner that had taken me years to perfect "What a divine name" Once again the mystique had been lifted and had been replaced by something incredibly plain and dull. This Claire girl was getting more unappealing by the second. I kept my act going.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded suddenly, her tone back to its usual cool demeanour. Oh god, what had I done now? Honestly, it was lucky I simply adored challenges or I would have left ages ago.

"Hehe. Doing what, my darling?" I asked, for the first time this evening my tone and words were genuine and not forced. Well at least the first half.

"Lending me your jacket, complimenting me so…" Ah, so it was self esteem issues. Those were easily fixed, I knew there was nothing terribly complex about her, she was just as insecure as every other girl and like every other girl she would fall under my spell.

"Because you're simply gorgeous, and every gorgeous girl needs a prince to love" The explanation was simple and downright bull but I knew she would buy it, I wouldn't be such a successful thief if I couldn't lie convincingly.

I had no clue what I had done, this Claire was the most incredibly perplexing girl I had ever come across and before I could even fathom what was happening she had thrown my jacket onto the dirt ridden floor and stormed out. Damn, once again I had let another valuable treasure fall from my grasp. Jeff's painting was nothing to me now in comparison to Claire's heart; the painting was a mere pawn in my chess board. I had more important targets now, I had to take down the Queen and made Claire's heart mine. The plan was already hatching in my brain; it was spiralling out of control. Ignoring the bugs that were now soiling my favourite jacket I plotted and planned the theft of Claire's heart because I had never been conquered by a woman before, I had never let a treasure escape my iron clasp and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

And after all, stealing is what I do best…

**

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and don't forget to leave a review ;D Also, if anyone is offended or what not by my portrayal of Skye than I'm sorry, but I think that him being utterly sweet and perfect is a misconception, I think he is a sweet on the outside and sadistic on the inside, but that's not to say that his love can't be genuine.

*Yes for anyone who has seen the event in Romana's Mansion where Romana is telling Claire/Karen about the exquisite painting she has obtained from someone called Jeff (Mineral Town Jeff) then it is the very same one. For those who haven't seen it, sorry for ruining it :/

~VP


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah, everyone's already curious about the stories most burning question and its only chapter 1 :O !**

**Will Skye fall for Claire? **

**The answer, well you'll just have to read to find out, won't you? **

**Skye POV **

The minute I dared close my eyes, she would creep into my mind, oh so surreptitiously. Her azure eyes would snake there way into the crevices of my mind, always first, gleaming tauntingly, as if there knew, knew how much I needed them to be mine. I couldn't escape them; those glimmering orbs so maliciously contorted every thought that ran through my reluctant brain. But not tonight, no way in hell would I let her reek havoc on my mind. I had put up the barricades, an electric fence if you must. I wouldn't allow that insignificant_ Claire_ to taint my mind this evening.

I tiptoed, ever so quietly, up those god forsaken creaky floorboards, daring not even to breathe knowing if I made one false move, one miniscule blunder some lucky bitch was going to become very, _very_ rich. Adrenaline crashed into my sudden surge of nervousness, the sudden frenzy of emotions causing me to falter slightly. I cursed mentally as a soft squeak ricocheted around the once silent room. I clenched my knuckles together, cringing and after what seemed like an eternity of waiting I managed to slink, ever so cautiously towards the opening. I glanced back, relief flooding through me as my perfectly tuned night vision informed me that he was still fast asleep. I spun back around swiftly, preparing myself to conquer the familiar spindly ladder but for the second time this evening I faltered.

Usually I would relish in any opportunity to prove myself yet again that I was invincible, but not tonight, not with the image of Claire so freshly imprinted in my reluctant mind. So for the first time in god knows how long I was actually genuinely anxious, I was actually questioning my obvious flair for thieving and it was that bloody Claire's fault. But I ploughed on regardless, my feet caressing each rung as I glided upwards without fault and with each successful step my confidence mounted until I could feel the ghost of a grin tugging at my lips. It was pathetic though, why should my ability to climb a bloody _ladder_ feel like such a success, such a _surprise._

"Skye…is that you?" She was a Siren, her melodious voice calling me and in a flash I had crossed the room. The candlelight was playing havoc on her emerald eyes causing them to dance in her trademark teasing fashion. Her usual blond locks shimmered like gold and her porcelain skin glowed with a dusting of pink lacing each cheek. Maybe it was because I had been so hung up on Claire, who was nothing to spectacular in the aesthetics department or maybe it was because my advances had been rejected only too recently because to my immense shock Muffy was awakening the long repressed lustful beast inside me with vengeance. I noticed that her eyes kept flickering warily at the door and I felt a pang of pity for the poor barmaid, pity that our midnight rendezvous were the closest thing to a relationship she had. Due to my rather fickle tendencies and her eternally untrusting nature such a relationship was impossible, and would inevitably become another blow in Muffy's fractured heart. Ah, Muffy's heart; fate had cursed her and she was damned to be pining after the clueless bartender Griffin for the rest of her feeble life. She truly was the epitome of 'Damsel in Distress' except in her case there was no Superman lurking in the shadows. "He is _asleep _right, Skye? You didn't wake him up?" Imagining the worst Muffy's face became drenched with panic. She never let_ his_ name escape her lips however; I didn't have to ask who _he _was anymore.

"Of course he is" There was no need to embellish my words with pet names, Muffy was, and would forever remain under my spell. Silence enveloped us but we felt no need to exchange meaningless pleasantries because frankly I don't think either of us actually cared all that much about each other. Electricity sizzled around us as our impatience grew and unable to wait any longer I laced my fingers through her golden tresses, drawing her face to mine. She let out a tender gasp, her lips remaining slightly parted as I slipped my hand around her waist, my eyes never straying from hers. I unravelled my hands from her locks, and like a feather I brushed the bottom of her lip. I was teasing her and the less than subtle flush on her cheeks was telling me that she enjoying every minute of it. I dragged my thumb over her burning complexion and rested it under her chin, jerking it up in a manner that clearly enlightened her that I was dominating in this exchange. Her eyes ablaze she wound herself arms around my neck, pushing herself closer to me. I was a man in a scorching desert and Muffy was a glass of icy water, condensation dripping down the sides tempting me so. So of course I wanted to guzzle it there and then, but I had to refrain, I had to savour each trickle that ran down my rasping throat. Her eyes closed in anticipation as I leaned in but I refused to fall prey to those enticing lips instead I murmured, my breath tickling her ear; "Did you really think I would cave so quickly?"

"No, but that's not to say that I can't" Her voice was ragged, as if every force in the world was trying to prevent her from saying those nine words. Breathless she swept away my escaping tendrils before erasing the space between us. I didn't respond straight away, I simply stood there limply, reluctantly permitting her to envelope her lips on mine. It wasn't awkward as such my clear non response; no it was more amusing to see the lengths that Muffy would go to spark a reply. Oh but how I longed for her to be mine there and then, oh how I craved her, but I continued to fight the raging battle. It was a game to us, whoever fell prey to ones kisses first lost. So no matter how desperately the beast squirmed, all I could do was stand there like a statue, praying that victories sweet sensation would be enough to appease me. She backed away gradually accepting defeat, still clasping my neck tightly. Catlike I pounced, devouring her lips in one hell of a risky kiss. Not one to disappoint Muffy immediately began to battle with her tongue for entry causing ever muscle in my body to relax, as realization hit me; I had won and god did it send me soaring into ecstasy. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Muffy to enter, no longer needing to hide under the façade that I didn't desire her. Breathing heavily our hands roamed each others body, mimicking each other.

"Tell me about Claire" The words had escaped my protesting lips before I could stop them, and the instant they left my mouth I cursed silently. Muffy recoiled, her back stiff and defensive. Damn that Claire, I despised her so, she had cursed me. She was controlling me. Outrage consumed me as she filled my mind again for the upteenth time. I was seething as she tainted my thoughts once more with images that I had been trying so hard to repress.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She panted; all longing had frozen into icy emerald chips. My curiously was stronger than my desire for Muffy so instead of changing the subject as any sane man would I repeated the question knowing full well I had just killed the mood completely, beyond repair. She looked aghast for a moment before continuing "Why do you want to know Skye? Do you fancy her or something?" Her voice was light and bubbly but I knew that it was all a mask to hide her outrage.

"Not likely, I have far better taste than that" My voice was utterly irresistible, smooth as silk and Muffy was literally melting in front of my eyes. I cupped her smouldering cheek in my hand to reinforce my point about having good taste. Muffy's eyes brightened as she registered my affectionate touch which was relief because I wasn't going to get any scintillating details if she was pissed off.

"Well she's friends with practically all the girls in the Valley but not any boys it's really weird. She gets super, super shy around men but is like gorgeous and bubbly around girls. She's one the nicest girls in the Valley, and I mean really nice, like nicer than Celia. I remember this one time when Flora needed help and Clai…" I tuned her meaningless waffle out, I had what I needed and my thoughts were spiralling, trying to concoct a genius plan. I stood there however the buzz of Muffy's exciting murmuring was aggravating me to no end.

"Is she friends with you?" I interrupted sharply, as inspiration struck.

"Of course she is I remember how we met…" Once again I blocked her incessant murmurings out, my thoughts churning as I refined my plan. I was crestfallen slightly at how I managed to come up with such a brilliant idea so effortlessly. The challenge was steadily creeping its way out of my life. I felt the sudden urge to laugh at myself before for being so on edge, that measly girl thought she had conquered me. "So why did you want to know about Claire?" Muffy asked. I could just hear the thread of challenge she had woven into her tone. I shrugged nonchalantly expecting her to continue pestering me but instead she remained silent. There was no need for me to stay, to prolong the excruciating awkwardness I had successfully managed to destroy the mood completely by my undying need to know everything about anything. I didn't regret it as such, I had discovered what I needed to know it was just a shame that it had to come at such a hefty price.

"Well, I think its time for me to jet Muffy" She nodded, her emerald eyes portraying specks of hurt as I turned to leave without another word. I could tell she was enraged by my fasination with Claire.

"I think that's probably a good idea" Her voice danced around the room as I descended the rickety ladder and I winced at the sadness that laced her tone. I hadn't realized that my abrupt leave would have damaged her ego so. But the sympathy was short lived; I wasn't one to genuinely feel sorry for people especially seeing as the reason she was so jacked off was the reason that I was brimming with satisfaction. I crossed Griffins room without fault and I snaked my way through the bar, stopping at the counter. I rustled my way through my pockets trying to find a pen and paper amongst the junk that had accumulated. I scrawled lazily a message for Griffin and Muffy, smirking slightly as I pictured their reaction. Oh, it was going to priceless.

_I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight, for a drink._

_Phantom Skye. _

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, I was holidaying in the snow :O Just had to spread the news [[: **

**Also, on a side note you may or may not have noticed that Skye's refers to Muffy and Claire's as "she" more often than using there name, this is because he doesn't have enough respect for them to use there names, if you get where I am coming from. **

**As always, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**~VP**


End file.
